Nadine (Fairy)
Nadine is a young Earth Fairy who appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series, making her debut in Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter. Appearance Nadine is a young woman with lightly tanned skin, dark golden eyes, and long, wavy, periwinkle-colored hair that falls down to her waist with two long strands that frame her face, resting on her shoulders. The right strange is also wrapped in a mint-green hairband. For her attire, Nadine wears the standard uniform for all Tir Nan Og College students, which consists of a sleeveless magenta vest with mint-green trim and a matching mint-green pendant that keeps a small cape bound to it, long disconnected pale pink sleeves with mint-green trim, a pink skirt with two layered magenta stripes at the bottom, and pale pink shoes that stay bound to her feet with the help of vines that wrap around her lower legs. Nadine's wings, which appear as simple lilac-colored wings similar to that of a butterfly's, are also always present behind her. Nadine's Uniform.png Nadine's Uniform (Full View).png|Full View. Personality Nadine initially comes off as hotheaded and prideful, as she and her friend, Lydia, react to another classmate of theirs getting praise for a simple levitation spell with anger and frustration, which leads the both of them to display the illusion magic they learned to one-up her, proving themselves to be more skillful fairies. This does not make either her or Lydia terrible people as the both of them were merely acting based on hotheaded teenage pride in the earlier instance and, when faced with the truth of what they had been doing was wrong, Nadine will try to right her actions. This also shows that she is a brave spirit, as she even assists the Winx and Nebula during their battle with Yllidith, aware of how fearsome the wizard is from witnessing his illusions firsthand. She also appears to be a very diligent student as she was able to learn how to create magical doubles and mimic another person's appearance to the point of near-perfection after many lessons with a mysterious professor residing in the basement of the school. Pre-Series Sometime during the school year, she and Lydia had somehow wandered into the basement of Tir Nan Og College. As the two fairies tried to look for a way back to the main levels, they suddenly heard a man's voice speaking directly into their minds. This man insisted that he was but a mere professor who lived within the school's basement and began teaching Nadine and Lydia how to cast illusion magic, mainly by having them focus their own magic on a broken pillar with a strange seal on it. After finding a way out of the basement, Nadine and Lydia began to visit this mysterious professor every so often to hone their new skills, all while continuing to channel their magic into the pillar with the strange seal, gradually breaking it with each lesson. Comics Season 6 She first appears in The First Fairy Hunter during a class being taught by Queen Nebula. Her class is being visited by Morgana and the Winx, and Nebula asked them to show what they had learned. After watching Julia's levitation demonstration she looked at her with disapproval. She saw it as too basic and showcased her own skill in illusions. She effectively mimicked Morgana's appearance which impresses the former Fairy Queen. However, this got her and Lydia suspended by Nebula because she had forbade all illusion spells. She is then walking in the basement with Lydia and quickly hid when they thought they were being followed. After Nadine mentions that their "professor" wants to keep his lessons a secret Morgana appears and asks them about it. She and Lydia a surprised but explain how they met this "professor." After Lydia explains they only communicate with him when he contacts them mentally, Nadine says they had met him by pure chance when they were lost in this basement and were told to practice their magic onto a seal. Unfortunately, this seal was the one that kept Yllidith imprisoned in the dungeons below the school and is now freed. Nadine realizes they were tricked into releasing the imprisoned Fairy Hunter! Then suddenly Yllidith appears and blasts Morgana, weakening her. She, Lydia and Musa take Morgana to safety while Tecna, Stella, and Bloom try to sniff out the real Yllidith because they were only surrounded by his duplicates. After taking care of Morgana, Nadine and Lydia returns to the battle between the Fairies and Yllidith. Noticing that direct attacks will not work she and Lydia use their illusion spells to distract the Fairy Hunter. This plan worked and he is defeated. She and Lydia are given thanks for their efforts because without their spells they would not have defeated Yllidith. Nebula, after overcoming her fears of illusions, revokes her ban on said spells as well as their suspension. Now, they have to freedom to practice whatever spells they desire. Magical Abilities The most notable aspect of Nadine's powers is that she is capable of using illusory magic, which is first shown when she takes on the guise of Morgana and replicates every detail of her appearance. Later into Issue 133, Nadine even goes on to create magical duplicates of Morgana, Diana, Aurora and Sibylla that are so identical to the real deals that even Yllidith, a master in creating illusions and the one who taught her everything she knows, was caught off-guard by them and could not immediately recognize them as fakes. Nadine also knows basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Fairies Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Earth Category:Allies Category:Tir Nan Og